


Carolyn Again!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fun, Humor, M/M, Screenshots, captions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More story with screencaps.  :)  Enjoy.  How does Carolyn feel about Jim and Blair?  You'll have to read and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolyn Again!

Carolyn Again!

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/1_zpsdb610c6d.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/2_zpse561a280.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/3_zpsdfa1c800.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/4_zpsacad38bf.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/5_zps558e8173.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/6_zps11459fe2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/7_zpsfe72d8f2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/8_zps7e8e3259.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/9_zps51b8aadc.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/10_zpsa079d44b.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/11_zps2f1bcf35.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/12_zps25a8b70e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/13_zps679b8768.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/14_zps624ccd3c.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/15_zpseb4a379d.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/16_zps4383cbd8.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/17_zps5334e103.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/18_zps29e05dd8.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/19_zps43cdb151.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/20_zpsd268f04c.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/21_zpsf3bb9490.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/22_zps58ae296e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/Carolyn%20Again/23_zps1bc95f05.jpg.html)

**THE END**


End file.
